


Price the Ashes

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Either the universe keeps going or collapses closed</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Empire Strikes Back_, in Cloud City. Title and summary adapted from Dean Young's _Coming From, Going To_.

Leia woke in the middle of the night, in a strange bed, under a strange moon, rushing out of the vast vacuum of nothing where Alderaan used to be. A million voices echoed in her mind, and she choked on sobs that weren't her own, ghosts that whispered secrets and hope in her ear.

"Leia?" The door slid open even as a lean shadow ducked inside.

She jerked up, the edges of the blanket crinkling within her fists. "Han?"

"Yeah." He touched the sensor pad by the door, and the lights rose, not brightly, but enough. "Are you all right?"

Leia released her grip on the bedclothes, let out a long breath. "Don't tell me you were waiting outside my door." She managed a smirk. "Are you that desperate to comfort me?"

Han scowled. "I thought I heard you--"

"Calling your name?" Leia, very consciously, did not fold her arms, didn't think of the low scoop of her nightgown. "I have better things to dream about."

"I doubt that," Han replied, his eyes drifting down from her face. He shifted, and she realized he was wearing even less than she was. "Aren't you feeling a little cold, up here by yourself?" He stepped forward, and her gaze dropped to his chest. "All alone?"

Leia's gaze snapped up, her nightmare swirling back for a moment. "Han, I--"

"Hey," Han said, all concern as he came round the bed. "I was just, you know." He sat on the edge of the bed, caught her face in his hands, and kissed her once, lightly. "I thought I heard you," he repeated.

Leia put her hands over his, raised her lips for another kiss. "Maybe it is a little cold," she offered, and Han chuckled, pulled her into his arms.

"Chewie says we're too noisy," he told her, twisting until he stretched alongside her. "Try to be a little discreet, Your Worship."

"Shut up," Leia replied, but it was a few minutes before he complied.

*

 

Bespin was a glorious orange beneath Cloud City, glinting almost as bright as a sun. Leia narrowed her eyes against the bright light streaming through the windows, and she finally turned her back, focusing instead on the warren of gambling tables in the casino below her. There were more than a dozen species she only barely recognized, and that ignorance nagged at her, reminded her of how much work she had to do, how far she had to go still, and how long she'd been stuck in this damn city instead of reassembling with the rest of the Alliance.

"They're scrounging up another catalyzer," Han announced, walking across the casino pit. A pair of Bothans jerked, glared up at him, but Han loped past the sabacc table, up the stairs to Leia. "Chewie thinks it'll only be a day or two more." He kissed her on the forehead with casual affection.

Leia evaded Han's embrace. "And is there a reason Lando still won't let us use the comms?"

"He's worried about the Empire," Han said, scowling. "You know they might be monitoring--"

"Which is why we have contacts, and why we use codes." Leia stalked away, her borrowed gown swinging heavily around her legs. "If you'd help me find C-3PO, maybe we could put together some sort of plan."

Han caught up to her in three long strides, following her out of the casino proper and into another echoing corridor. "Chewie said he might know where--"

"Of course," Leia said, whirling around. "Chewbacca knows how long repairs will be. Chewbacca knows where to find C-3PO. It's clear who the brains of your whole operation is." She poked Han's chest until he backed into the wall. "I don't know why he keeps you around."

"Same reason you do, Princess." Han raised his hands in mock-surrender. "I'm a good distraction."

Leia rolled her eyes. "A pretty face will only go so far, Han."

"Pretty?" Han replied, indignant.

Leia grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked, and he grumbled into her kiss.

*

 

The mattress dipped, and then Han's arms encircled her waist. Half-woken, Leia murmured, "Han?"

"Have you ever heard a Wookiee snore?" Han asked. He kissed down the curve of her neck, tugging the sleeve of her gown until her shoulder was bare. "You awake?"

Leia sighed, not unhappily, and turned in his arms. "I'm glad you're here." She pressed her lips against his throat, tasted his pulse.

"You're not getting all gushy on me, are you?" Han teased. He brushed her hair back, and raised his head to gaze at her. "You were dreaming again."

Leia nodded, the dregs of the dream still clinging to her mind.

"Is it," Han paused, "is it Alderaan?"

Leia considered the idea, but shook her head. "Not this time." She shivered. "There's something dark. I can't see it, but it's there." She twined her fingers through Han's, kissed the base of his thumb. "It's close."

Han was silent for a moment, then he rolled over her, kissed her until she twisted, writhed beneath him. When he finally raised his head, they were both panting, sharing great gulps of air between them.

"Whatever it is," he said, dipping to catch her earlobe in his teeth, "we'll fight it together."

Leia smiled. "Who's all gushy now?" she asked. Han smirked at her, and Leia couldn't help but laugh aloud.


End file.
